


The Persona of Keita Wakui

by almadeldevilsurvivor2 (almadel)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almadel/pseuds/almadeldevilsurvivor2
Summary: We all know that our Berserker of the South is your regular typical tough, cocky kid. But what if he’s not in the normal state of mind? OOC!Keita x Devil Survivors. Takes place mostly during the DeSu2 week. Some are after Daichi’s true ending.





	1. Normal State of Mind, with Alcor

**Author's Note:**

> Several things to note before we begin...
> 
> 1\. This is written in 2014, four years ago, when I was a lot less conservative with my writing and portrayal of canon characters. I apologise for any inappropriate portrayal of any character since all of them are involved. Needless to say, all of this takes place in the Septentrione Arc.
> 
> 2\. The first ten chapters of this story are posted somewhere in tumblr a long time ago by me. I might rewrite some parts of the story, especially the Japanese portions of this story as those are written without much knowledge of the language, but now I do know Japanese and played Record Breaker in Japanese.
> 
> 3\. Chapter 6 contains slight domestic violence, Chapter 7 features underage sex and dubcon, Chapter 11 depicts somewhat graphic description of violence and Chapter 14 includes character death. Skip those chapters if you're uncomfortable with such themes.
> 
> 4\. Some chapters are just meant to be funny and ridiculous, so please don't take it too seriously. Fanfiction's all in the name of good fun after all.
> 
> 5\. Like the summary says, Keita Wakui will be very out of character throughout this work. Since the game is mostly dialogue, it is the same in this work. In other words, expect short sentences with between paragraphs for most of this work.
> 
> There, you're good to go!

_**Summary:** The Shining One is missing! Alcor seeks help from Keita._

 

_Keita is punching his sand bag as usual when the Anguished One appeared._  

Of course, with the Septentrione appearing out of nowhere all of a sudden had earned him an unintentional punch on the face by the boxer who turned behind and threw a punch in the air, which landed on Alcor’s face.

The Septentrione felt little pain, but rubbed his nose anyway. “Why did you do that?” he asked.

“Do what? Oh, you mean punching you in the face,” Keita said, taking off his boxing gloves. “Instinct. Not that I mean to, it’s just that you appeared at the wrong place and at the wrong time, that’s all. Do I need to apologize?"

“I see.” Alcor said, still rubbing his nose. “No, I don’t think an apology is needed.”

“So why are you here?” Keita asked suspiciously. “I thought you have things to do with your ‘Shining One’.”

“Why yes, this is exactly why I am here. Shining Ones require your presence.” Alcor said, holding out his hand. “He wants you to follow him somewhere.”

“No.” Keita said shortly as he began kicking the sandbag.

“My, man sure has different opinions. Tell me, Keita Wakui. Why don’t you want to go?” Alcor asked, hovering next to him.

“Don’t feel the need to, He can defend himself.” Keita said, kicking the sandbag again. “I’ll only help only when they ask for it, to my face.”

“I see. That’s the problem, Keita Wakui. Shining One is missing.” Alcor said palm covering his mouth.

“Oh, I see. Wait… what?” Keita said, confused.

“I said…” Alcor began before Keita interrupted him.

“Yes, I know, Hibiki’s kidnapped, but how?” Keita asked Alcor.

“Unfortunately, I’m not sure. I can’t seem to sense Shining One anywhere. I asked a few people before you and none of them saw Shining One. You’re the fifth one I asked about today.” Alcor said to Keita.

“Oh. I don’t really care, but what did the others said?” Keita asked, still kicking the sand bag.

“Daichi Shijima… he, what you humans called, freak out? Yes, that the word. Io Nitta went to search for him. I did not contact anyone in JPs, but I told Shining One’s disappearance to Hinako Kujou and Jungo Torii. Each of them started a search for Shining One at their respective places.” Alcor said.

“I see. So I don’t need to do anything then.” Keita said, putting his boxing gloves back on. “Hinako and the others are looking for him after all.”

“Don’t you want to help?” Alcor asked.

“No. If I want to, I’ll help find him. Alone.” Keita said. “Fine, I’ll help you look for him after I’m done with practice.”

“Thank you very much, Keita Wakui.” Alcor said, disappearing.

“You’re a real pain, you know that Hibiki?” Keita said as Hibiki came out of the sandbag.

“Ouch, can’t you kick lighter?” Hibiki asked, nursing his wounds. “You nearly kill me.”

“Stop whining! Do you want HIM back at your heels?” Keita glared at him darkly.

“I-I… no.” Hibiki said looking at the side. “Anything to avoid him.”

“Anything? What did he do?” Keita asked smugly.

“N-None of your…” Hibiki said before Keita started to yell.

“Oh, Alllll~” Keita yelled. Hibiki hid in the sandbag. “F-Fine! I’ll tell you!” he yelled out from the sandbag.

Keita stopped, looking at him or rather, the sandbag.

“That creep had been following me for weeks.” Hibiki said, “He wouldn’t leave me alone! Even when I’m in the toilet!”

Keita laughed, putting on his boxing gloves. “That bad, huh? Well, you’ll have to endure the punches and kicks if you want to hide there. I’m not going to use anything else as a practice dummy, you know.”

Keita keeps throwing punches on the bag, despite Hibiki being in it. “ _Just remember_ , you owe me one,” he said punching the sandbag.


	2. Tranquilized State of Mind, featuring Hibiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keita feels sick and tired today. Hibiki picked the wrong time to ask for help.

Keita leaned on the tree on the park where he usually practices. He feels very calm today, despite chaos surrounding him. He feels so calm to the point that it seems apathetic. In fact even the demons were crept out by Keita’s expressionless sigh and dare not approach him.

Just then, Hibiki Kuze appeared, beckoning to him “Keita, we need your help!” he yelled.

Keita remained glued to the tree, not willing to do anything. He felt that he was not in the mood for it. Hibiki grabbed him and pulled him up.

“Let’s go.” Hibiki said.

Keita yawned. “Whhhyyy? I’m tiiirrred, leaaaveee me alooone!” he slurred. He pulled out of Hibiki’s grasp and sat back onto the tree.

Hibiki looked at Keita with shock. “D-Didn’t you want to go demon hunting?” he asked.

“No, leave me alone. I’m tired.” Keita said wearily, leaning on the tree as if it is a bed. He closed his eyes.

Hibiki panicked. What is wrong with Keita all of a sudden?

“D-Don’t you want to get stronger?” Hibiki ask again, he went up close to Keita who is closing his eyes.

“You’re too loud…” Keita mumbled with eyes closed.

Suddenly, Keita punched him on the face without even looking. Hibiki laid on the ground, stunned, and nose bleeding. Demons near them began to flee as they see the Shining One fall flat on the ground.

Keita however, curled up into a ball and started to snore.

Hibiki got up, recovering from the punch. He was thinking of taking Keita to Otome to see what’s wrong with him, but couldn’t risk breaking his nose from another punch on the face from Keita.

Keita is like a small wolf, curled up into a ball sleeping. It’s cute. But that’s the problem. Keita was never supposed to be cute.

What’s going on here? Hibiki thought out loud as he stared at Keita sleeping, completely forgetting why he was here.

“Keita…” Hibiki mumbled softly.

He got another punch from the sleeping Keita, this time on the gut.

“I’m going to die…” Hibiki said painfully, lying on the ground in pain. He looked comical with his eyes wide and mouth opening, trying to say something but can’t.

Then something even stranger happened! The sleeping Keita leaned forward and collapsed on Hibiki, snoring lightly. Keita didn’t land gently as he knocked the air out of Hibiki. They were in an awkward position; it looks like Keita was cuddling on Hibiki.

Hibiki went red in the face with embarrassment and lack of air. He tried moving Keita aside, but the boxer didn’t move at all. “K-Keita!” Hibiki gasped. “C-Can’t breathe…”

“G-Get off me!” Hibiki said trying to push off Keita.

“H-Hibiki?” a familiar voice said. “W-What are you doing?”

Hibiki’s face went pale. Io and Hinako are staring at him and Keita.

“T-This isn’t what it looks!” he said, trying to wake Keita up, who is still snoring loudly.

“Rrrriiiight~!” Hinako purred, clearly amused. She quickly took out her cell phone and took a photo of this cute yet embarrassing happening.


	3. Angered and Irrational State of Mind, with Fumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly happened when Fumi taunted Keita during their discussion about Mizar with Hibiki and Hinako?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things before we begin this chapter.
> 
> 1\. Expect both Keita and Fumi to be a lot more childish and boastful in this chapter.
> 
> 2\. This is slightly rewritten from the original.

_Keita was discussing about Mizar with Hibiki, Hinako and Fumi. They were just talking about using the magic circle that Hibiki found._

 

“Well, yes. But… I don’t think it’ll be usable. It’s under the Chief’s control.” Fumi said.

Keita frowned. “What kind of explanation is that? You better spill all the details, weirdo.”

Fumi remained composed, pointing at Keita “Is he referring to me…? Because I’ve been told to keep quiet about it.”

Suddenly she frowned. “Wait, you know what? I’m not happy you called me a weirdo. I’m not telling you anything.”

Keita waved his fist at her. “You bitch…! What’s wrong with calling a spade a spade?!”

Hinako walked in between Fumi and Keita and yelled. “Ugh, enough is enough! Will you guys give it a rest!?”

Fumi blew a raspberry. “Pbbbttt…”

“Oh, that’s it! You little—!” Keita yelled in rage as Hibiki cut him off.

“You two get along so well.” Hibiki said with a smile.

Hinako agreed. “These two are always like this. I guess in a way, they do get along…”

She froze as an epiphany came. “Get along… Hey! That gives me an idea! You get along with Yamato, right, Hibiki? Why don’t you go and ask Yamato for us?!”

“…Mmm, that is true. Chief does have a high opinion of Hibiki.” Fumi said.

Keita smiled. “Yeah, we should done that from the start instead of asking this weirdo.”

“There you go again, squirting that tiny trickle of though from your gaping oral cavity.” Fumi said to Keita, frowning.

Keita looked at Fumi dangerously. “…WHAT?! Who’s got tiny thoughts?!”

Hinako screamed. “ ** _THAT’S ENOUGH!_** Ugh, this is so stupid. I’m not sticking around for this!”

She walked away, tired of this nonsense.

 

“I’ll show you…” Keita said, taking out his cell phone.

“Ohohoho! So you think you’re the only that can fight?” Fumi asked, amused. She took out her cell phone as well.

Keita summoned Berserker, while Fumi summoned Odin. Keita starts first.

Before the battle started, Keita used Agitate while Fumi used Awakening.

“Berserker! Deathbound!” Keita yelled.

“Maziodyne, please.” Fumi said to Odin.

Berserker moves towards Fumi’s team with a war cry while Odin crashed down his triton.

Huge pillar of blue lightning landed onto Berserker and Keita. Berserker managed to avoid it. And the lightning did not affect Keita at all. All it did is to make his hair stand up.

“Interesting... so you're actually prepared for this huh?” Fumi mused to herself.

“That’s why I picked Agility as an increase sometimes.” Keita bragged. Berserker then attacked Odin and Fumi, hacking (not with a computer, with a sword) and slashing (not the symbol, but the action). But they seem to take less damage than usual, even though they are all critical hits.

“Anti-Phys, comes in handy on brats like you. It's a pity I don’t have enough Vitality points yet. Shield All.” Fumi explained. She cast Shield All.

“That may work last time. But not this time.” Keita said as his fist glows. “Ultimate Hit!”

The glowing fist pierced through the shield and landed on Odin. It still stands, but barely.

“Hmph…” Fumi said, turning to Hibiki. “You gave him that skill, didn’t you?”

“Uh… I thought he couldn’t used it.” Hibiki said turning to the other direction, sitting at a corner drawing circles.

“No matter. The damage wasn’t much anyway. Diarama.” Fumi said, as green light enveloping her. Wounds healed and closed up.

“I’m sure you can’t heal,” she said, taunting Keita.

“Eh, we’ll see who’s laughing when they ran out of MPs.” Keita countered.

Fumi closed her mouth and glared at him. “It won’t be that easy!” she said solemnly.

The battle is getting serious. Fortunately, there’s no one other than Hibiki near those two.

“Deathbound!” Keita said to Berserker.

“Shield All.” Fumi said before anyone could attack. “Mabufudyne, Odin.”

The blue shield appeared again. Keita tut-tut in annoyance as Berserker’s attack failed to hit Fumi. But it did hit Odin, once albeit ineffectively.

Odin crashed down his triton again. This time, ice icicles rose in all directions, it did not affect Berserker at all as it slice through it and sat on it.

“That hurts! You bitch…! Why won’t you lose?” Keita asked as he strikes Fumi with Ultimate Hit again.

“Because you’ll lose first! Diarama!” Fumi said as she heals Odin.

Fumi’s team is healed once again but alas, she's running out of MP. “Tsk,” she mumbled. “I guess this is it.”

“Hmph! I guess I’ll change strategy.” Keita said.

The two seemed to be charging up for a final resort.

“Almighty attack, Megido!” Fumi said as energy wave crashed onto Keita’s team, killing Berserker.

Keita avoided it as he flew towards Odin. “Physical Agility Attack! Multi-Strike!”

He kicked and punched Odin with incredible speed, killing it.

He tried to hit Fumi as well, but 3 out of 7 of it missed as she dodged out of the way.

In response to that, Keita yelled out vulgarities in rage.

“Ohoho. Am I too fast for you? The Dodge Passive Skill works wonders on brats like you.” Fumi said, laughing as she dodges Keita’s attacks.

“Grrr…” Keita growled. “I’mma kill you!”

He threw a punch and it landed on Hibiki, who tried to stop the fight.

“H-Hibiki? The heck are you doing? Get out of my way!” Keita said as he shoved Hibiki aside.

But Hibiki got hold of Keita’s wrist. “S-Stop. Both of you!” Hibiki said loudly, clearly upset.

“ _You both are friends…_ ” 

“I’m not her friend.” Keita said automatically.

“Yes, you are! Stop denying it, Keita!” Hibiki said.

Fumi and Keita remained silent and walked away from Hibiki.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'll post a few more chapters in the near future. Leave some feedback or questions if you have any. It may get me back into writing again. Thanks for reading!


End file.
